This invention relates to connecting devices or fittings for providing a liquid tight connection for a conduit.
A variety of fittings, including liquid tight connectors, are known for connecting non-metallic or metallic conduit to panels or electrical boxes. Many of these connector fittings comprise several pieces that need to be disconnected from one another in order to fit the conduit into the connector and then re-attached in order to connect the conduit to the panel or box. Many of these fittings require the use of a tool to tighten a fastener such as a nut sufficiently to obtain a liquid tight connection. Also, these connectors often require that a nut be threaded onto the front end of the connector and tightened so as to obtain the required connection between the connector and the panel or box.
Recent U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,442 issued Aug. 15, 2000 to Arlington Industries, Inc. describes a water tight fitting for flexible conduit that comprises two pieces, one of which is a metallic tubular body having an integral collar formed thereon and extending radially outwardly. A rear section of the tubular body has external threads thereon for grabbing the interior surface of a flexible conduit and pulling it towards the collar. A forward end section of the tubular body also is threaded externally to provide an attachment mechanism for connecting the connector to a panel or junction box. The second piece of the connector is a non-metallic resilient seat member or ferrule that is friction fit onto the rearward end section of the tubular body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,868 which issued Apr. 4, 2000 to Arlington Industries, Inc. describes another water tight fitting for flexible non-metallic conduit. This connector can be manufactured in a one piece molding operation. This connector has an inner body section with conduit threads extending about its outer circumference. A ferrule integral with the inner body section surrounds the inner body section and creates a circular channel into which the conduit can be inserted by a twisting action. A forward section of the connector is externally threaded and can be used to secure the connector to a panel by means of a separate lock nut.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved connecting device for providing a liquid type connection for a conduit, which connector can be made at a reasonable cost and is relatively easy to use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a connecting device for providing a liquid tight connection for a conduit which includes a tubular body having front and rear tubular sections and an annular cover section, a sealing mechanism for sealing a joint between the tubular body and the conduit, and a fastening mechanism for securing the tubular body to a support member.